Leave
by A Nicole That Morphs
Summary: A Songfic/Music Video. Trowa reflects on a battle of the past. Not so happy ending....


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the GW characters. I did not write the lyrics for this song, nor do I own any portion of the song. I did, however, create the idea, and I'm the one who wrote it. If any of you steal my idea, you will suffer the wrath of Nicole.   
  
  
**~Lyrics~**  
(Scenes)  
-(-Flashback scenes-)-  
  
Leave  
**Lyrics by**: matchbox twenty  
Scenes by: Nicole DeGennaro  
  
**~It's amazing~**  
(Trowa gets out of his bed and gets dressed. As he makes his way to the front door he passes by Quatre's room, and turns his head away as a grief-stricken expression crosses his face.)  
**~How you make your face just like a wall~**  
(He walks down the stairs slowly and makes for the door, grabbing a jacket on the way out. Before opening the door, he turns around and looks around the empty house.)  
**~How you take your heart and turn it off~**  
(With one last glance towards the violin in the living room, he turns around and walks out into the cool autumn afternoon. He looks up into the sky as gray clouds cover the sun and sticks his hands in his jacket pockets, and begins walking down the street.)  
**~How I turn my head and lose it all~**  
-(-All the Gundams are in heavy combat with the new Vergo mobile dolls. The Gundams have been separated, and all are completely surrounded on both sides. Trowa's Gundam is fairly damaged, and while he puts up a valiant fight, his cannot penetrate the Vergo shields that surround him.-)-  
  
**~It's unnerving~**  
-(-Quatre is surrounded by Vergos as well, although he seems to be fairing well against them, his sickle blades relentlessly cutting through mobile doll after mobile doll. On his viewscreen he sees Trowa's predicament, and attempts to go help, but more Vergos surround him.-)-  
**~How just one move puts me by myself~**  
-(-The Heavyarms Gundam fires it's final round of ammo, taking out only two or three Vergo's, not enough to make a difference. The Vergo's, seeing the Heavyarms apparent defeat, form a tight circle around the Gundam.-)-  
**~There you go just trusting someone else~**  
-(-Duo also notices Trowa's problem, and as he slices his scythe through a group of ten Vergos, he begins to head towards Trowa. About half-way there, he's ambushed by Vergos coming from the right, and they push him away from Trowa.-)-  
**~Now I know I put us both through hell~**  
(Trowa walks slowly down the street, trying to keep the memories of that last battle out of his mind. As he walks past the park, he sees a group of kids playing Frisbee and can't help but admire their ability to have fun even when a promise of rain fills the air.)   
  
**~I'm not saying~**  
-(-Trowa watches calmly as the Vergos surrounding him connect all their shields to make one circle around them between the Heavyarms and themselves. He closes his eyes in a silent surrender as all of the Vergos surrounding him lower their beam rifles at him.-)-  
**~There wasn't nothing wrong~**  
-(-He hears Quatre call out his name, telling him not to give up, but he still doesn't move. There's nothing he can do to evade his death. The other Gundams are all too preoccupied keeping themselves alive to be able to help one another.-)-   
**~I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me~**  
-(-Quatre struggles to get the Sandrock over to Trowa in time, knowing that while the Heavyarms may not survive the blast, the Sandrock might. By chance, he happens to get the opening he needs to get to Trowa.-)-   
**~I'm not saying~**  
-(-Knowing that there isn't enough time to try to destroy all the mobile dolls before they can fire, Quatre makes Sandrock push the Heavyarms from underneath, sending it above the mobile dolls, and putting the Sandrock where the Heavyarms was previously.-)-  
**~We ever had the right to hold on~**  
(As the wind whips up, Trowa pulls his jacket around him tighter. He tries to fend off the chills from the wind, but he knows it won't work. He glances at the sky again, and hears the faint rumble of thunder.)   
** ~I just didn't want to let it get away from me~**  
-(-Trowa opens his eyes as he feels the Heavyarms pushed from underneath. As he looks, he sees the Sandrock come up from underneath and take his place in the middle of the mobile dolls. He cries out Quatre's name, knowing that even the Sandrock can't survive a blast like that.-)-  
  
**~But if that's how it's gonna leave~**  
-(-The mobile dolls fire their beam rifles in unison. Trowa hears Quatre cry out in pain, and he sees the engines of the Sandrock explode. He tries to get the Heavyarms back over to the mobile dolls, to fend some of them off, but can't bring himself to move.-)-  
**~Straight out from underneath~**  
-(-Quatre is thrown around violently in the cockpit of his Gundam as the Vergo's fire a second round in unison. One shoulder harness rips apart, dislocating his shoulder as he continues to be jostled around. He feels the pull as one arm of the Sandrock is ripped away from the Gundam. The explosion from the exposed wires blows the Gundam almost completely in half, and Quatre falls unconscious.-)-   
**~Then we'll see who's sorry now~**  
-(-The mobile dolls that were firing at the Sandrock begin to back off as Duo arrives to the scene. Trowa, regaining control of his shock, pilots the Heavyarms over to Sandrock, calling out Quatre's name, but getting no answer. Duo, amidst his fighting, tells Trowa to take Quatre to the closest colony.-)-  
**~If that's how it's gonna stand, when~**  
-(-The Heavyarms attaches the torso of the Sandrock to itself, and without a second thought Trowa pilots to the nearest colony, which happens to be the L-4 colony. The Heavyarms barely even lands in the docking bay when Trowa exits, running over to Quatre and unharnessing him.-)-   
**~You know you're been depending on~**  
-(-An ambulance arrives at the docking bay just as Trowa pulls Quatre out of the destroyed cockpit of the Sandrock. The medics rush over and take Quatre out of Trowa's arms without a word. Trowa runs after them, and hops into the back of the ambulance, getting a few disapproving looks from the workers.-)-  
**~The one you're leaving now~**  
-(-They pull into the hospital, and take Quatre right into the Emergency Room. A doctor comes down the hallway and begins to talk to Trowa, but Trowa turns and watches the doors to the ER, waiting impatiently for a nurse to come out and tell him exactly what's wrong.-)-   
**~The one you're leaving out~**  
-(-After about ten minutes, and nurse and a doctor come out of the ER. The other doctor who was attempting to talk to Trowa walks off, letting Trowa receive the news by himself. Before the doctor or the nurse start, Duo comes running in, looking fairly bruised himself.-)-  
  
**~It's aggravating~**  
-(-As Duo stops next to Trowa, the doctor begins to speak. He starts off by telling the two boys that while there may be a chance to save Quatre, it's a slim chance. He goes on to explain how one of Quatre's shoulders is dislocated, one of his legs quite possibly broken and bleeding badly. He pauses for a long while, and then adds that he's also suffering from severe internal bleeding.-)-  
**~How you threw me on~**  
-(-Trowa stares in disbelief, asking how the internal bleeding started. The doctor turns away for a brief moment to speak with the nurse. After a moment he finally says that they aren't completely sure, but they have an idea of what started it. Without waiting for more questions, he tells them that the only chance they have to save Quatre is to operate on him.-)-  
**~And you tore me out~**  
-(-Trowa nods and sits down, his expression grave. Duo mutters and turns around, looking out the window. Trowa closes his eyes as nausea grips his stomach, and he gets the sinking feeling that Quatre isn't going to survive. About three hours later, Duo finally leaves the waiting room, leaving Trowa to sit by himself.-)-  
**~How your good intentions turn to doubt~**  
-(-Trowa stands up as the doctor comes out of the operation room. The doctor has a serious look to his face as he informs Trowa that while the operation went well, Quatre probably won't live much longer.-)-  
**~The way you needed time to sort it out~**  
-(-Trowa nods as the doctor goes back into the operating room. Trowa sits back down in a chair in the waiting room, and hangs his head as the guilt begins to sink in.-)-  
  
**~I'm not saying~**  
-(-Duo re-enters the waiting room, and seeing Trowa practically falling apart in the chair, walks swiftly over to him.-)-  
**~There wasn't nothing wrong~**  
-(-As Duo begins to ask what's wrong, Trowa looks up at him. His eyes full of remorse and grief, he tells Duo what the doctor just told him.-)-   
**~I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me~**  
-(-Duo turns away as tears begin to roll down his cheeks, and he slumps into a chair next to Trowa. He hides his face in his hands and mutters incoherently to himself.-)-  
**~I'm not saying~**  
-(-Trowa watches Duo sitting next to him, and begins to apologize. Duo holds up a hand suddenly, and tells Trowa that it isn't his fault; that this is the price of being a Gundam pilot.-)-  
**~We ever had the right to hold on~**  
-(-As much as Trowa wants to believe Duo, he finds that he can't. The doors to the operating room open, and Trowa jumps up from his seat and runs over to the stretcher that is emerging from the double doors.-)-   
**~I just couldn't ever let you get away from me~**  
-(-He gets to the doors as they close behind the stretcher, and for the first time in over six hours, Trowa finally gets to see Quatre. He walks over to the stretcher and looks down at Quatre, who is doing nothing but breathing. He picks up Quatre's hand and holds it tight, his own silent message to Quatre. He lets Quatre's hand go slowly as they wheel the stretcher away.-)-   
  
**~But if that's how you're gonna leave~**  
(He walks down the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets. As he raises his head, he sees a flowershop to the right of him. Noticing the roses in the window, he enters the shop.)  
**~Straight out from underneath~**  
(Trowa walks up to the counter and begins conversing with the man working there. After a few minutes, the clerk goes into the back room and then comes back out holding a dozen red roses.)  
**~Then we'll see who's sorry now~**  
(The clerk smirks as Trowa quietly says that he'll take the roses. As Trowa pays for them, the clerk nonchalantly asks who they're for.)  
**~If that's how it's gonna stand, when~**  
(The clerk hands Trowa the roses, and as Trowa takes them, he replies that they're for an old friend. He then turns around and walks out of the shop.)  
**~You know you've been depending on~**  
(He once again begins making his way down the street, away from the shop. As he walks slowly down the sidewalk, people shove by him, unnoticing of how solemn and detached he appears to be.)   
**~The one you're leaving now~**  
-(-Trowa sits outside of Quatre's hospital room in the IC unit, and looks through the window at Quatre laying motionless in the hospital bed. It's the third day Trowa's spent in the hospital, but the only news he gets from the doctors and nurses always gets worse.-)-   
**~The one you're leaving out~**  
-(-One of the nurses walks up to Trowa, and tells him that there's no point in staying because Quatre's in critical condition, and isn't allowed to have any visitors. Trowa says he'd rather stay, and the nurse just shrugs and walks off.-)-  
**~The one you're leaving now~**  
-(-Trowa walks up to the glass window to get a closer look into Quatre's hospital room. He places his hand on the cool glass, and closes his eyes. He prays silently, hoping beyond hope that Quatre somehow stays alive.-)-  
**~The one you're leaving out~**  
-(-As the visiting hours end, the nurse politely tells Trowa that he has to leave now. Trowa takes one last look into the hospital room, and then turns around and walks out. Duo is in the lobby waiting for him, being unable to bear watching Quatre die.-)-  
  
**~I'm not saying~**  
(As the wind whips up, Trowa hugs his jacket closer to him, and tries to keep the roses from getting damaged in the wind. He rounds another corner and it begins to rain as the cemetery comes into view.)  
**~There was nothing wrong~**  
-(-Trowa and Duo go back to Quatre's mansion after visiting hours are over on the third day. Without a word to one another, they enter the house and go to their respective rooms. Trowa doesn't bother to get changed into his pajamas, he just lays down on his bed, to overwhelmed by grief to even think of sleep.-)-  
**~I didn't think you'd ever get tired of me~**  
-(-He closes his eyes, and feels tears begin to roll down his cheeks. All he can think about is that last battle, and the different ways he could've helped Quatre. But instead he had frozen when he saw the danger Quatre was facing. He hadn't been able to help his best friend.-)-  
  
  
**~But if that's how you're gonna leave~**  
-(-The phone suddenly rings, and Trowa jumps up to get it. When he looks at the clock, he notices it's 3:01 in the morning, and realizes that he must've fallen asleep after all. He picks up the phone, and recognizes the voice on the other end as one of the doctors who was caring for Quatre. He grips the phone tight, and asks what the problem is.-)-  
**~Straight out from underneath~**  
-(-He hears the bustle on the other line, and then hears the doctor sigh heavily. The doctor regretfully informs Trowa that Quatre passed away at 2:56 that morning. As Trowa sits down on the bed, clutching the phone tightly, Duo walks in. The phone slips from Trowa's hands as the doctor hangs up.-)-  
**~Then we'll see who's sorry now~**  
-(-Duo doesn't even bother to ask, he just turns around and walks out crying. The phone clatters to the ground, but Trowa makes no move to pick it up. For the first time since Quatre was taken to the hospital, Trowa realizes how hopeless the situation was from the start.-)-  
**~If that's how it's gonna stand, when~**  
(Trowa enters the cemetery, and begins to make his way down one of the paths, towards a willow tree that's near the outskirts of the cemetery lot. He closes his eyes tight and pauses for a moment, remembering how he followed the funeral procession a week before.)   
**~You know you've been depending on~**  
-(-The priest begins to read as everyone hangs their heads. All the Gundam pilots are at the funeral, but they seem detached from the rest of the ceremony. Trowa stands by himself next to the headstone of Quatre's grave, watching as they get the casket into place.-)-   
**~The one you're leaving now~**  
-(-As the priest finishes reading, the casket begins to be lowered into the grave. Trowa kneels down and places a single red rose on the descending casket. He places his hand on the casket, and silently asks that he be forgiven for not being able to save him.-)-   
  
**~Tell me is that how it's going to end~**  
(Trowa slowly approaches Quatre's grave, and looks at the headstone. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he kneels in front of the headstone and places a bouquet of red roses next to the grave.)  
**~When you know you've been depending on~**  
(He reaches up his hand and runs it over the smooth marble surface of the headstone, shamelessly crying as he reads the beautifully engraved lettering.)   
**~The one you're leaving now~**  
(After a few moments of sitting in the silence of the graveyard, it begins to rain. Trowa slowly gets up, reluctant to leave Quatre's grave, dreading going back to the silence of Quatre's deserted mansion.)   
**~And the one you're leaving out~**  
(He stands for a while longer, letting the rain soak through his jacket. He knows that if he leaves the cemetery he may not have the nerve to come back.)  
**~I'm the one you're leaving now~**  
(He takes a deep breath, knowing that Quatre wouldn't want to see him so grief-stricken. With his last thought landing on Quatre, he turns away from his friend's grave and slowly walks off.)  
**~The one you're leaving out~ **  
(As he exits the graveyard, he looks up into the cloudy sky and closes his eyes, letting the raindrops mix with the last of his tears.)  
  
-end-  



End file.
